Complications
by ChaseRandallisHAWT
Summary: The doctor left and Kendall is stuck on Chase's thoughts


"Shh" Kendall told all the rangers and the doctor when she came in. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to wake him up for me to examine him." The doctor informed. Tyler sighed. Riley was beside Chase and gently shook him awake. Chase groaned at the pain that was awoken and the light that shone into his eyes strongly.

"Chase if we tell you something you have to promise not to freak out." Kendall said. Chase furrowed his eyebrows, which only made his head throb harder. He couldn't figure out why he would get mad. He's so laid back. I mean, sure, he has fears just like everyone else (Clowns, Tiny Spaces, and Doctors! Doctors were the worst). "O...Ok." He said, slurring his words a little.

The doctor stepped out from around the corner and he began to breathe faster. His head felt as if it were splitting open. He could hear his heart pumping in his ears, making him light-headed. His team looked into his eyes and saw a new emotion that had never crossed his face. Fear. Pure, cold, raw Fear. They sometimes saw him get a little scared when they would fight monsters, but they all got a little nervous. This is the first time they saw fear. They all ran over to his bedside and grabbed his arms to keep him down. "Chase! Chase! Calm down! She's just here to help you!" They cried. He couldn't stop, memories flooding into his mind.

He managed to get his wrist out of their hands and clutched his head. He tried to stop the vivid, cruel, memories from coming back. They clouded his vision and he screamed at how real they seemed. Everyone took their hands off of him. "Please don't hurt me! Please stop! I'll do anything!" He screamed. His eyes stung with hot tears streaming down his face.

His team had a feeling he wasn't talking about the doctor. Riley slowly walked over and put his hand on Chase's. "Chase? Chase it's ok." He said comfortably. Chase slowly lowered his hands back to his side and was snapped back to reality. It was all just memories. He swallowed and opened up his eyes. Riley could see the red veins and the red under his eyes from crying. The rest of the team came over. His eyes were all puffy and everyone could tell whatever or whoever he was screaming at was definitely not someone he wanted to see again.

"Chase is it ok if we let the doctor see you for just two minutes? We promise we'll be right here." Shelby said. Chase thought about it briefly. Doctors were a part of his past he didn't want to revisit, but he knew his team wouldn't give up. He slowly nodded his head.

The doctor slowly walked over and got out a thermometer. "I... I'm not sick." He coughed. The doctor gave an understanding look. "It's ok to have help." She said. Hearing this send a pain through Chase's heart. It was another part of his past. She put the thermometer in his mouth after a bit of tangling.

The thermometer began to beep and she took it out. Her face tightened. Ivan slowly walked beside her and looked at the numbers. He put his head down and immediately walked over to Chase. He smiled and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Chase slightly smiled. He took a deep breath. His face scrunched up in pain.

Ivan's eyes got big. "Sir Chase, what is the matter?" Koda looked over. "Chase... Hurt?" The otter rangers looked at Chase and saw the anguish spread across his face. The doctor looked over and rushed back to him. "What's wrong? What hurts?" She asked. "My stomach." He groaned. She looked at him and sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't give you any medicine until i know exactly what's wrong with you." Another groan escaped his lips.

Once the doctor was finished examining him she packed up her things and told Kendall, "He has Strep and an Ear Infection. You'll have to keep him in bed for a few days. Be sure he gets plenty of rest and fluids. No eating any solids for about three days. Here's his pills. Give him one a day as soon as he wakes up." She handed Kendall the pills. "And one more thing. It seems to me he has had some traumatizing. Be sure it doesn't stop him from getting better. Be sure he's occupied too. It'll be a great way to distract him." She added before walking out the door.

Kendall went into his room to deliver the news. Everyone had their eyes trained on her, even Keeper. She swallowed and then thought. Maybe she was right. They never heard Chase talking about his past. They knew his name, not his story.


End file.
